Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering
by inuyasha-n-kenshin
Summary: After stopping Naraku's plan to kill Sango and her brother Kohaku, from the episode series, Kagome shoots him with her arrow. After retrieveing herbs from Jinenji is where this story takes place...Naraku's revenge against Kagome!
1. Naraku's Plan

*Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

*Author's Note: This story takes place before Naraku's children make their first appearance, but after Kagome hits Naraku with her arrow at his mansion. In other words, soon after meeting Jinenji.

****

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

__

Chapter 1

Naraku's Plan

Inuyasha and Kagome, guiding her bike, were walking on a dirt path toward the village Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were stationed.

They were both quiet for most of the trip back from Jinenji's garden of healing herbs. Kagome thought about their adventure with him and ondered if the town would accept his half-demoness. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was reliving his past when he was picked on as a child.

__

About seven men from the village wearing cylinder-like hats were playing a game that involved kicking a ball to one another in a circle. Inuyasha watches as the ball bounces with a soft thud and then back by the sound of a foot on the ball's tightly-woven material. He couldn't resist. As his ears twitched, he ran, a little faster than most children, toward the ball.

He opened his hands to one of the men who caught it. "Half breed," he said with an agitated tone. Then he threw it away from the gaming circle and chuckled as Inuyasha fetched it like any dog would for his master.

Inuyasha turned around to throw the ball back to the man, but all the villagers in the area scattered as if walking away from an interesting spectacle.

"'Half breed?'" Inuyasha asked himself out loud.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome interrupted. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha was walking slower than her, but when she broke his concentrationof that one painful memory of his childhood, he stopped and noticed she had stopped as well. "It's nothing," he grunted.

__

I wonder if he was thinking about when he was picked on, Kagome thought to herself. Meeting Jinenji really seemed to open his eyes. "Well, don't just stand there. We have to get these herbs to Kilala and Sango right away!"

"What are you yelling at me for?!"

"Look, I just want to hurry before it's too late to save her, okay! Naraku's poison could be more serious than any other poison in this time."

__

The poison of Naraku's. It would have consumed us all: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kohaku, me…"Kagome," Inuyasha said his thoughts in a soft, gentle voice.

"What?" Kagome replied aggravated.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, stopped by her side for a few seconds without a word and stared into her eyes. "I was just--," he cut himself off, then continued walking toward their destination. Kagome was still standing in the same place waiting for him to finish his sentence. She almost yelled out the "sit" incantation to stop him from walking further when he said:

"I was just thinking about how much stronger you've become."

Kagome's eyes began to widen; her mouth gaped open. She just stared at him. _He was thinking about me?_ She thought.

"C'mon," Inuyasha broke her gaze with his understanding voice, "Kilala and Sango shouldn't have to wait for those herbs tomorrow."

Kagome just nodded in reply and jogged until she caught up with him. She could see the village up ahead.

Without Inuyasha and Kagome noticing, they were being watched. A dark purple and yellow insect flew off after witnessing what he needed to see. After about twelve hours had passed, it flew to a window of a castle, similar to the one where Kagome shot an enchanted arrow at Naraku.

Someone sensed the insect's presence.

"Here's your food, my Lord," said a servant setting a tray of soup next to a man with long, black hair and a hidden scar of a spider on his back. He was sitting up in bed.

"Leave me," said the man with a wave of his hand. The servant, then, bowed and walked out of the room.

The Lord turned his head toward the window. "What do you have to report?" After a few gestures from the insect, the man began to recall _his_ memories:

__

"You will now die in my cloud of poison," Naraku said sinisterly.

He saw Sango coughing uncontrollably, with her serious wounds. Her brother, Kohaku was there, too, not under his control, half laying, half sitting up about ten feet from her.

Miroku was desperately trying to come up with an escape route, but Naraku could see he was unsuccessful at it.

Inuyasha! That meddlesome half demon would finally be out of his hair forever. He looked like a trapped dog in a fire.

Naraku didn't care about the fox demon kid or Sango's pet cat demon he had already poisoned.

Then the girl, who looked like Kikyo, was looking around—after seeing Sango trying to give her brother a mask to save him from the cloud of poison—she was looking toward Naraku. She, then, prepared her bow and arrow. Did she spot him?

"Naraku, I'm going to stop you, even if you try begging for forgiveness!" After her little speech, she aimed and hit him with a sacred arrow.

What?! How can this be?! Naraku exclaimed in his thoughts. The hit caused his spell—of the false castle—to swiftly dissolve into thin air, along with the cloud of poison. This was his chance to retreat to the real _castle_.

"That woman is going to pay!" Naraku said through gritted teeth as he tried to think of a plan for revenge.

After a brief pause to think, he turned to the insect again and reached inside his kimono. He pulled out three shards of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and gave them to the insect. "Relay this message."

Once the message was said, the insect flew off with the shards.

"While my loyal servant takes care of business, I can use this time to search for a new body."

__

To Be Continued…


	2. An Unusual Week

*Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

****

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

__

Chapter 2

An Unusual Week

"There," Kagome said after boiling the herbs from Jinenji and giving them to Sango and Kilala, "You two should be up and on your feet in a couple of days."

"Thanks, Kagome," Sango said as she and Kilala closed their eyes to rest.

"Thank you again, Kagome," Miroku added. "You had saved all of us from Naraku and now you're saving Sango too."

Kagome smiled and then looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, how far away are we from the Bone Eater's Well?"

"Not far," he paused, "Why? Are you planning to go home already?"

Kagome nodded in return. "Yes, I have a test in a couple of days and now that I know Sango and Kilala are okay I could use this time to study."

"What is the purpose of this 'studying?'" Miroku asked.

"Where I'm from," Kagome replied, "everyone has something called education. We go to school to learn math, language, and science. Not only does it make us smarter, but also to help us to have a career in the future."

"Sounds like a lot of hard work to me," Shippo said.

Inuyasha stood up from beside Sango's bedside and walked toward the door. He squatted down and said, "Well, then I'll take you."

Everyone in the room, who wasn't sleeping, looked in shock at him.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"You're being," Shippo said, then pointing, "so nice."

"And understanding," Miroku added.

Inuyasha just grunted and said, looking out the window, "There's no point in her staying here. Sango and Kilala are recovering and we need everyone to search for the jewel shards.

__

He has an interesting point, Kagome thought to herself. She, then, walked to Inuyasha and climbed on his back.

"Let's go," she said.

"Wait!" Miroku startled both of them.

"What now?" Inuyasha whined.

"Why don't you wait at Kaede's, Inuyasha? When Sango and Kilala wake from resting, I'll have Hachi take us to the village," Miroku suggested, then explained, "That way you won't have to come back here and we can wait for Kagome to return."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kagome said.

Inuyasha grunted again and said, "Whatever."

***

Kagome was walking home from school, completely exhausted.

"That was one hard test. I bet I barely passed it."

She slowly climbed up the steps to her family's shrine. When she was mid-way, she saw her brother, Sota, down the street. As she reached the top step, he was already a quarter of the way up the steps.

At the top, Kagome saw her mother carrying laundry from the outside line and her grandpa was sweeping the steps of the shrine's entrance. "Hi, Mom," she said, so pleased to see them after a hard day.

"Hello, Kagome. How was your test?" her mother asked.

Kagome was about to answer when she sensed jewel shards, and they weren't coming from her room or the well.

Before she could determine where they were coming from, a purple and black mist consumed her.

"Kagome!" her mother called out.

When hearing this Sota and Kagome's grandpa ran to her side. As they got closer, the mist disappeared and she collapsed on the floor.

"Let's get her inside," Kagome's grandpa commanded. Then all of them carried her to the house and on the couch.

Once they set her down, Kagome's mother placed her palm on her daughter's forehead. "She's as cold as ice!"

"Inu…yasha, …can't breathe," Kagome managed to sputter out.

"I have a feeling she was poisoned," Kagome's grandpa concluded. He began to give his explanation when Sota began to run outside.

"Where are you going?!" Kagome's mom exclaimed.

"I'm going to call Inuyasha," he replied, "He may know something." And he ran out the door.

__

Besides, he thought, _Kagome said his name_.

__

To Be Continued…


	3. What's Happening!

*Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

****

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

__

Chapter 3:

What's Happened?!

A delicious aroma of soup filled Kaede's hut. "How much longer shall ye wait for Kagome, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha was sitting just outside of Kaede's door. "I'm not sure," he replied, "She said it would be a few days."

"And ye's friends have not arrived yet, either?"

"They're coming. I can smell them. They should be here any second now."

Just then Hachi's huge form came down from the sky. On his back were the others: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala, who was still recovering.

After everyone landed, all the passengers thanked Hachi. Once he was rewarded by Miroku, he scampered off.

"Mmm. Something smells good, "Shippo said with his nose in the air.

"Ai. I've prepared soup for all of ye," Kaede said with a smile.

Everyone walked toward the hut for the delicious meal when Inuyasha stopped—and glared into the distance.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Something's not right," he replied when he picked up Kagome's younger brother's scent. "Stay here, I'm gonna check it out."

"You want us to come along?" Miroku asked even though he heard him to stay. _If Inuyasha is sensing something wrong, then he means it. But why would he want us to stay_, Miroku thought. Before he could ponder more, Inuyasha dashed out the door as a red and silver blur in the distance.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Sango called out.

But the dog demon didn't pay it no mind. He was too absorbed in thought. As his hind legs ran to their fullest potential, Inuyasha thought, _Something's gotta be wrong with Kagome or why else would Sota call me_.

***

"Inuyasha! Please come, please!" cried out Sota. He began to sob thinking he couldn't somehow call the half demon like he once done before.

Just then, _he_ appeared just like Kagome had done many times before: softly land as if the trip was an elevator ride.

"What's up, kid?" Inuyasha said trying to compress the worry inside. Until he began to smell something he only thought could be picked up from his time. _Then again, there was that Flesh-Eating Mask_. "I smell a demon."

"Could that be what poisoned Kagome?" Sota asked his hero.

"'Poisoned?'"

Inuyasha, who once tried to hold back his worried feelings were now beginning to surface. _Kagome showed so much strength when she fought Naraku, but now poisoned?_ The half demon had no moment to lose. He quickly told the boy to get on his back, so he could quickly get them both out of the well.

He ran inside the house and found Kagome lying on the couch with her mother and grandfather kneeling beside her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped and ran to her. The first thing he noticed physically about her was the sweat dripping all over her face, hands, and legs. "I want to know every detail," he demanded looking at her family. At that moment, he just didn't care if they had a real glimpse of his true feelings toward their ill girl.

After a few minutes:

"So you're the one who _thinks_ she was poisoned?" Inuyasha asked Kagome's grandfather.

The old man nodded in return.

"Then the mist had to have come from that of a demon. I smelled one when I arrived in this era," Inuyasha pondered out loud.

"It's probably after the jewel shards like the weird mask was," Sota suggested.

"Does Kagome keep them with her when she's in this era?" Inuyasha asked Sota. He didn't want to rummage through her clothing to know the answer, at least not in front of her family. They might get the wrong impression.

"No, she keeps them in her room, in a jar, on the desk," the young boy replied.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha asked quickly. His mind was too focused on Kagome's safety and well being that he pushed his other sensitive senses aside, not realizing he could easily smell her scent deeply in only one particular room of the whole house.

Sota led him up to Kagome's room and saw the shards just as Sota said—chain and all, never budged and not a speck of dust on them.

__

If the demon was after the shards, why are they still here? Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha's ears then began to twitch and breaking away from his thoughts. "Some loud noise is heading this way fast," he said anxiously.

Sota began to hear the siren too. "It's okay, Mom or Grandpa must have called an ambulance to take Kagome to the hospital."

"'An ambulance?'" Inuyasha asked, "'A hospital?'" looking at Kagome's brother.

"A truck to take her to a place for medical attention."

Inuyasha nodded to indicate he understood.

__

To Be Continued…

A/N: I know that was kind of abrupt for a chapter, but I'll make it up to you, you'll see. And thanks to all the reviews. Never expected to get any so quickly. J 


	4. The New Arrival

*Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

****

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

__

Chapter 4:

The New Arrival

Inuyasha stayed on the roof after his discussion with Sota about the shards. "I'll follow the 'ambulance' and stay by Kagome until she's well," he said to himself. _I won't lose her too, like Kikyo._

When the red and white truck appeared in the driveway, Kagome's mother ran out to greet them and led them inside. After about five minutes, Kagome was on a bed with wheels and placed in the truck.

"I'll ride with Kagome," the old man said. "You two take the car and meet me there."

"What about Mom?" Sota asked.

"It's alright," Kagome's mother replied, "Grandpa can't drive, and only one family member can ride with Kagome."

"That's right! We all need to be there for her," the old man stated.

They nodded in agreement.

When the ambulance left, Inuyasha called down to Kagome's brother and mother, "I'll follow the truck on foot."

"Are you sure? We can drive you also," Kagome's mother offered.

Inuyasha didn't want to tell her that he could keep a better eye on her daughter, if he could see the truck with his own eyes and not follow her by her scent. He didn't want to even show his true feelings in this critical moment, _and wasting their time talking about who's going with who. Kagome needs them and much as he needed her…Did he just think that?_ He swallowed his thoughts and said, "No. It's okay. I don't feel very comfortable in those contraptions."

"We'll see you later then," Sota replied as Inuyasha ran off with a nod, thanking the heavens that he or his mother didn't pry into the matter further.

Inuyasha leaped from building to building landing on their roofs, never keeping his eyes off the white and red truck. _Kagome, please don't die on me_, he said to himself.

Just then Inuyasha could smell the demon again just like when he was in the well. And it was coming toward him! _I'll lose Kagome if I fight the demon now_, he thought.

A purple and black mist swiftly plummeted in front of Inuyasha on the roof of a tall building. He could smell the poison from the mist as it began to take the form of a purple-skinned human with a head of black spikes as hair. He also wore criss-crossed belts across his chest. Attached to the belts were multi-colored canisters.

"Who are you, demon?!" asked Inuyasha angrily.

"My name is Marimu," the demon replied with a smoothness in his voice. Almost immediately reminding the half demon of his half brother. Cool, calm and in control. "I didn't expect to see you her, Inuyasha."

"So, you know who I am. Well, your memory of that will be short-lived. You poisoned Kagome, didn't you?!" he added with a growling anger on the question.

"I have a good memory mind you, but to answer your question…yes,…I did," Marimu responded with sarcastic pauses toward his statement.

The half dog demon began to ask why he didn't take the shards and leave Kagome out of his business, if that was his intention. _If I mention the shards, he'll most likely go after them. I better not even consider mentioning them_, Inuyasha thought to himself. Instead he said, "What do you have against her anyway?" he asked, "What has she ever done to you?"

"I'm just following orders," Marimu replied slyly, "In fact, if my poison doesn't kill her, I'm ordered to make sure she doesn't live through the next round."

"What?!" Inuyasha gasped, then thought…:

"Who ordered you?"

"I am not at liberty to say," Marimu said again with an evil glimmer in his eye, "All in all, you are in my way, and I have business to attend to. Just came thinking you would like to know who you were dealing with."

Once Marimu said this, he quickly pulled off of his belt a blue container the size of a soda can and threw it to the ground.

The can immediately burst like an egg and a blue mist began to cover the whole area of the roof.

Inuyasha tried to block the mist with his oversized sleeves, but to no avail.

"What is this shit?!" Inuyasha exclaimed to no one, for Marimu had already escaped to the hospital. Tears were running down his eyes, not because of his failure to stop the demon like he intended, but from the gas itself. He couldn't see, more or less smell. The fumes of the gas were to only cause his vision to become blurry, but with Inuyasha's sensitive smell, the gas was nauseating, and it made him sick to his stomach.

"Ka…gome," Inuyasha tried to speak out while crawling with the strength to will himself to reach for her at the same time.

Then everything went black.

__

To Be Continued…

A/N: I didn't realize this chapter was so short! Maybe one day, my techniques will improve more and I can redo this whole series. Anyway, I hoped you all liked it.


	5. Breaking Into the Hospital

*Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

A/N: I know everyone's been waiting for the next chapter and here it is! I haven't sent anything in cause of being sickly, but I'm back. On a minor note, I have a paper due soon, so it won't be but another week before chapter 6 joins the rest of the chapters. Enjoy for now!

****

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

__

Chapter 5: Break Into the Hospital

Marimu, in his misty form, flew swiftly toward the hospital. "Naraku will be pleased with me," he said to himself, "That gas will make Inuyasha so sick, he'll arrive at the hospital too late to save the girl."

After a few minutes flying over building over another of the hospital, he came across an easy entry of slitted metal that he could travel faster in his present form, on the highest roof. "Now to search for her."

***

Inuyasha woke up with a pounding headache. "What the hell did that bastard do to me?!" he yelled out while holding on to his head.

As he tried to stand up, he fell back to one knee and held his stomach. _What the hell is making me feel queasy inside_, he thought, then began to think of only one person—or demon rather. "He's gonna pay!" Inuyasha moaned. After recollecting on what just occurred, he began to remember his last thought. _I've got to get to Kagome before it's too late_, he desperately pondered.

Despite the internal aches and pains, he leaped from building to building until he arrived at the hospital—and nearly collapsed from exhaustion and nausea.

He recovered quickly, despite that, and saw that the "hospital" was made up of several building connected by mere tubed, windowed bridges. _Where the hell do I even begin!_ He yelled in his head. "If I were a demon looking for…prey…I would try to cover as much ground as I could," he said thinking out loud. He leaped to the highest building and finally found the only entry to the indoors. When he opened the door and walked in he found stairs only leading down. _Must have picked the right place to start_. Before walking down, he placed his nose to the ground to find Kagome's scent.

"There are way too many smells in here," he said to himself, but continued until he could pinpoint her location. After a few moments, a deep growl rippled his throat.

"Marimu's been here too," Inuyasha concluded, "And his scent is coming from…up there." He was staring at the ceiling where the ventilation tubes were. He followed them with his eyes and discovered, "He can move through the whole building as fast as I can run in the forest at home! I've got to go. There's no tellin' how long I've been out cold. He could be in Kagome's room by now!"

Inuyasha returned to the ground and quickly tried to sniff Kagome out. After a few moments, "There she is!" Then realized, "I won't be able to get to her _through_ the building though." He remembered when he was in her era the last time—fighting the Noh Mask. There was no sign of other demon scents besides the possessed woodcarving. _But that doesn't mean there are no demon's in her era_.

Inuyasha ran out the door to the roof again, and keeping Kagome's scent in his mind and nose, jumped off the building to the concrete below.

Once Inuyasha was close enough to be right next to her by scent, he grabbed the side of the building with his claws.

He never realized the hospital was made of bricks, and lost his grip, but recovered with both hands on the rock solid surface of the building's one windowsill (with screaming pain from his claws almost being ripped off his fingers!) He slid from rock windowsill to rock windowsill until he would come to his destination.

When he finally stopped, he looked through the nearest window with his upper body strength to hold him up. About two beds away, Inuyasha saw Kagome's face among two men in white coats.

The window was open a little, and Inuyasha could smell a hint of the demon's poison still on Kagome. Without warning the smell was getting stronger!

"He's coming!" Inuyasha said aloud. His outspoken remark alarmed the doctors, and they were scared stiff when they followed the voice.

Then Marimu's black-and-purple mist form came through the ventilation! Inuyasha quickly opened the window all the way with one hand and dove inside.

The doctors ran toward the door, but right into Marimu's mist! They gasped for air and, then, collapsed on the floor.

While this was occurring, Inuyasha thought how he would save Kagome. His stomach and head pains reminded him again of his last encounter with the poisonous demon. "I can't beat him on my own," he said to himself regretfully as he covered his sensitive nose with his oversized sleeve.

Inuyasha began to draw his Tetsusaiga when he realized, "Of course." He took the sword, sheath and all, off his kimono and placed it underneath Kagome's pillow.

As Marimu finished poisoning the doctors, his mist got closer to Kagome and was shocked by the Tetsusaiga's electrical power. Marimu reflected back and growled at Inuyasha, for he couldn't figure out how he, not only wake up from the tear gas, but also how the half demon could protect the girl without lifting a finger, never witnessing what Inuyasha did with the magical sword.

"You may have won this time, Inuyasha," Marimu snarled, "but I _will_ return and finish the job." And with that Marimu, still in his misty form, floated up through the ventilation.

Inuyasha hobbled to Kagome's bed and just stared at her. "Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let him endanger you again." He, then, without realizing it touched her cheek with the palm of his hand. He felt her soft skin, still damp with sweat and slightly chilly. He pulled his hand back with shock, wondering why she was not well yet. "Don't worry, Kagome," he said again, "I'll be back—with reinforcements."

Before he leaped out of the window, he yelled, "I need some help in here!" Then, jumped, landing on a nearby building roof, so not to be seen by others when they came to help the two poisoned doctors and Kagome.

He headed back to the well. When he arrived at Kagome's property, he thought, _Maybe I should take the jewel too_.

As he got closer to the house, he jumped to Kagome's windowsill, opened it, and grabbed the string of shards. "It's a good thing Marimu's not after these," he said to himself, "otherwise I don't think the others can pass through the well…and I won't be able to stop him."

__

To Be Continued…


	6. This Strange Illness

*Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

A/N: Sorry it took longer than a week. *** **cowers * please don't hurt me! Anyway, just for the record, I've been "thinking" about this story for a while during the summer, but never really finished writing it all done. I'll let you know when the ones I haven't completed yet are coming next…so, in the meantime enjoy! Please read n review!

****

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

__

Chapter 6: This Strange Illness

"Inuyasha!?" Shippo called out while searching through the very forest where the half demon was pinned to a tree.

"Where are you, Inuyasha!?" Sango yelled, while on Kilala's back, in the sky. "Maybe Miroku has had better luck. Hopefully Inuyasha has returned to the village," she said to Kilala. Then Sango instructed her to pick up Shippo on the ground and return to Kaede's.

Once Shippo was on Kilala's back, he asked Sango, "Any luck finding Inuyasha?"

She shook her head "no" in response, and they both didn't say anything else on the way back with only their thoughts of where their half demon friend may be.

***

Inuyasha groaned inside the Bone Eater's Well. "The pain has gotten worse," he said to himself as he leaped out of the hole and holding his stomach at the same time with one hand.

He fell to his knees once his feet landed on the grass. Both of his hands were holding his stomach. With his body off balance, the upper torso landed on the ground with a thud soon afterwards.

Inuyasha regained himself and stood up—staggering. "I hope the others are at Kaede's," he said, breathing heavily, "Or I will be so pissed!"

He began walking toward the village, bracing himself against each tree to stop him from collapsing. Once Inuyasha reached the edge of the forest to the grassy plain, he fell feeling dizzy.

Before reaching unconsciousness, Inuyasha recalled how sickly Kagome was. This woke him up, "I won't give up on you, Kagome," he said to himself and staggered some more.

He resumed his same bracing and staggering walk, but using the huts for support instead of the trees. All the villagers could only stare, for the demon's eyes were full of hatred, hope, despair, and inner pain altogether. They were afraid of what he might do or say if they crossed his path.

Inuyasha could not only smell Sango, Miroku, and the others among the noisy villagers, but also hear in on their conversation.

"I've had no luck finding him either; he never returned here," Miroku's voice.

"Should we continue searching?" Sango asked Miroku and Kaede.

"Not now. Rest ye here a while and then we'll all continue the search for Inuyasha," Kaede answered.

"I'm sure Inuyasha is fine," Miroku stated, "He's stubborn, but he can take care of himself."

When Inuyasha was five huts away from Kaede's, Kilala could smell his presence. "What is it, Kilala?" Sango asked her. The cat demon, then, took two steps in Inuyasha's direction. Shippo was the first to notice the familiar red figure in the distance.

"It's Inuyasha!" he cried out. Everyone began to recognize him as well. As they ran closer, Inuyasha said with a small, soft laugh, "I made it."

When his friends were a just about to finish their remaining steps of their run towards him, Inuyasha collapsed one final time unconscious.

***

Inuyasha was standing outside of Kagome's room at the hospital on the windowsill. He placed both hands on the glass and moved his face closer so he could see through without his reflection and of the city in his way.

Kagome was the only one in the room, laying in the hospital bed. She had many tubes and wires on her, as if she were living on life support. "What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked himself, "I thought she was only poisoned."

Just then, he couldn't move a muscle as if he were paralyzed. _What' s happening to me?!_ His voice was also in the same state as his body.

That's when Marimu laughed.

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of this. He looked inside Kagome's room and found her eyes were closed. Marimu's poisonous mist form slithered in her room like he had done before.

__

No! Inuyasha tried to cry out. Then he changed his sights toward Kagome, _Kagome, wake up! Get out of there!_

Marimu knew of the half demon's presence and glanced at him momentarily before fixing his sights toward his victim. As if reading the young boy's thoughts he said, "Too late, half demon!" He, then, cackled as his form consumed Kagome's entire body.

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he sat up in bed.

"You're awake," Shippo greeted him.

Inuyasha was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. _I must have dreamed it. Luckily, it was **only** a dream_. Inuyasha looked toward the small boy and said, "How long have I been out?"

"Ye have been out for an hour," Kaede replied as she entered the room with a bowl of soup in her hands. Miroku and Sango were her shadows.

"Was I hearing things," Miroku asked sarcastically to Inuyasha, "or did you just say Kagome's name?"

Inuyasha's face was so full of anger by the monk's tone that he wanted to jump up and slash his throat till his head was rolling across the hut floor, followed by the stream of his own blood. He quickly regained his thoughts. Inuyasha knew that the monk was unaware of the past events, but that didn't matter to him. 

__

Kagome… The dream felt so real to him. _What is happening to me?_ All he could do was think of the young girl who he and her have been through so much together. 

__

What will I do if she… He stopped his thoughts right there. He wasn't going to think about that. That's when he recalled where he was…and what the others said when he woke up. _Wait a minute! Woke…up…_

Shippo nodded, "You did. Inuyasha said--," Inuyasha cut him off after coming to a realization at what Kaede said earlier.

"Did you say I was out for an hour, Old Hag?"

Kaede narrowed her eyes and sighed, "Yes, but--,"

__

I've been out for too long! I've got to get to her! Inuyasha began to stand up, but grabbed his stomach, like he had done before, and landed on his knees.

"Whatever happened to you?" Miroku asked, "It's not diminished yet.

Then Sango glanced at the squatting Inuyasha, and noticed something different, "Inuyasha, where's Tetsusaiga?"

Everyone in the room looked where the sword once was including Inuyasha. He began to make a fist of sheer anger toward the poisonous demon that hurt Kagome, then to the realization and the reason why the sword was not in its present spot, when he grimaced in pain. Raising his hand he noticed bandages and wrappings were on the tips of his fingers.

Then, Inuyasha remembered the searing pain he went through when he tried to brace his fall with the hospital wall.

I think now is the time to explain what you've been doing for the past few hours," Miroku suggested with no sarcasm but with concern.

__

To Be Continued…


	7. Things Begin to Really Heat Up!

*Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

****

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

__

Chapter 7: Things Begin To Really Heat Up!

"I understand your story, Inuyasha," Sango said, "but what I don't understand is why leave the Tetsusaiga with Kagome if she can't wield it?"

"The sword has a mind of its own, in a way," Inuyasha replied as they jumped out of the well to Kagome's era, "It kills demons to protect humans. So, by leaving the Tetsusaiga with her it can put a protective barrier around her until I could return. My main concern though is if someone discovered it and removed it from Kagome's bed."

"I doubt anyone would find it if it's under her pillow," Miroku explained.

They ran out of the shrine the well was concealed in. Everyone except Inuyasha was amazed by the setting outside, which stopped them in their tracks. Inuyasha was getting irritated, "C'mon! Let's go!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and then Kilala transformed into her big cat form.

"Follow me, Kilala," Inuyasha pointed out.

During the whole trip, Sango and Miroku, on Kilala's back, had gaped mouths at the view below them. Inuyasha, later, declared which building it was that Kagome was in.

"We're almost there!" Inuyasha yelled back to them. _Please be alive, Kagome_, Inuyasha thought to himself.

***

"How is she, doctor?" Kagome's mom asked.

"She's just fine," the doctor replied with a twitch in his voice that was very suspicious.

"You lie!" Kagome's grandpa yelled as he pointed to the man in white. "I believe the truth is in order," he said again more calmly with squinted eyes and crossed arms behind his back.

The doctor gave in, "Okay. To tell you the truth, not all the poison could be removed from her."

"What?!" Sota exclaimed, "How can you not get rid of it all?"

"Please," Kagome's mom said worriedly, "What's wrong with my daughter?"

"It's very strange," the doctor began, "While the doctors tried to remove the poison, somehow they were poisoned too. It happened to four doctors already. I don't know how to explain it anymore than that."

"You mean, you gave up," Kagome's grandpa replied with an agitated tone.

"Doctor, please report to the ER, stat. I repeat--," the intercom said all over the hospital.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me," the doctor bowed and walked out of Kagome's room.

She was in her bed, the only patient in the room, with her family around her. Kagome's mom and grandpa were sitting in nearby comfortable chairs, while Sota stood with his hands on the indoor sill looking outside the closed window.

"I wonder why Inuyasha hasn't arrived yet," Sota asked himself, "He should have been here by now."

Suddenly out of nowhere, the black and purple mist had jolted down and floated right outside Kagome's window. This startled Sota and he fell backwards landing on his ass.

Kagome's grandpa grabbed some talismans from inside his kimono and was ready to use them if necessary.

Kagome's mom just stood closer to Kagome.

Sota then heard Inuyasha's voice, "Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" The mist dodged up from where it came before.

"Mom! Grandpa! It's Inuyasha!" Sota called.

Kagome's family was relieved, and they relaxed.

Outside, Inuyasha was caught in midair by Kilala.

"Thanks, Sango," Inuyasha said to her in her demon exterminator outfit.

Sitting behind Sango, Miroku said, "Inuyasha, I can see now why you were having trouble with Marimu. I can't quite place it, but there's something vaguely sinister and familiar at the same time about him."

"Speak English, Miroku," Inuyasha quarreled.

Shippo was in front of Sango, "Didn't you say Marimu had a human shape?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but I've only seen it once when I was on a roof of another building," Inuyasha replied.

"Wait a second," Sango said all of a sudden, "I have a hunch, but we need to get Marimu out of the air."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Shippo asked.

Sango just stared back at him and said, "You and Kilala are going to push him by using your fire attacks."

"I don't follow you," Shippo replied with uncertainty.

"I understand," Miroku said, "The black and purple mist must be a poisonous gas, and poison is like a fueling solution. It will light Marimu on fire!"

__

To Be Continued…

A/N: Wow this chapter is surprisingly short! I looked ahead and realized there is one more chapter before the unfinished chapter! I finally finished some school papers and I'm writing for fun again! Yay! Hopefully I'll be submitting new chapters every week.


	8. Kagome's Desire

*Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

A/N: Okay this is the last chapter before the new finished chapters. I'll try my hardest to keep up with your fandom needs. I have been thinking a lot of the fic and I've made it longer and better (in my head anyway, not on paper)! Yay! In fact, I may have a sequel to it too. How cool is that?! Enjoy this chapter. Believe me, it's about to get more dramatic.

****

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

Chapter 8: Kagome's Desire

Kagome felt lighter than air. She opened her eyes and gasped. Nothingness surrounded her as if she were stranded and floating in a starless night sky with no view below but only blackness. Her body trembled with fear, "Inuyasha? Sango? Where am I?"

The pitch-blackness disappeared in an instant and Kagome was back in the feudal era. "That was weird," but she began to think of the event and said, "Something's not right."

Trees and bushes of some forest that looked vaguely familiar surrounded her. The trees were swaying in the wind and the bushes rustled. After feeling the wind and sun on her she sensed jewel shards.

"Coming from behind me," she said to herself. She turned around to face the oncoming visitor with the shards walking backwards and saw a red figure with little dog ears and silver hair.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, but he didn't reply. She tried again, "Inuyasha, can you hear me? Or are you trying to ignore me? Don't make me say the 'word.'"

Inuyasha was still running toward her. He lifted a small object in his hand, and Kagome recognized it right away. "It's the Jewel of Four Souls!" _But how did it become whole?_ She thought to herself, _Did Naraku gather all the shards already? Right from under our noses?_

Now Inuyasha was getting too close to Kagome, "Inuyasha, stop." She placed her arms and palms out to signal him to do so, but he never slowed his pace. She backed up a little and prepared herself for an immediate collide, for she knew it was too late to move, and she wasn't fast enough to dodge.

Kagome felt his presence. She opened her tightly shut eyes and saw Inuyasha run right through her body!

"What's going on?" she wondered out loud.

She turned around and saw the tree. Inuyasha leaped and with sudden accuracy was halted by an arrow. The Jewel had fallen out of his hands, thanks to the impact.

Kagome turned around again to find the source of the archer.

It was Kikyo!

"Kikyo--," Kagome began, but instead she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Kikyo, I thought…"

As fast as the forest appeared, it suddenly disappeared just the same. Kagome looked around trying to see if she could find what made the forest disappear and reappear like that. As she did this, she saw Inuyasha where she last saw him in the mirage-like forest, but there was no tree that he was pinned to, nor Kikyo's arrow. He was just in mid-air dangling.

Kagome walked closer to him, but her step came with a sinister laugh. A deep, slight cackling laugh. It only belonged to one person.

Then Kagome woke up. She began to cry. She knew what happened to Inuyasha in her vision or dream or whatever it was. The tears were now a river instead of a stream down her face.

She sat up in bed.

"Kagome!" She could hear her mom and grandpa's voices.

Kagome's mom embraced her so the teenager's head was on her chest. "It's alright, Kagome. It's okay," her mom said as she stroked her daughter's head.

"How do you feel, my dear?" Kagome's grandpa asked.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to answer. She just wanted to be with Inuyasha.

"Here," Kagome's mom said, "You just lie down and I'll go fetch a doctor to let him know you're awake."

Kagome reluctantly let go of her mom's chest, for she wished it was another's.

Once she placed her head back on the pillow, she felt something hard against her scalp.

"Why is this pillow hard as a rock?" Kagome asked. She sat up again and padded and fluffed the pillow to discover something was underneath it. Gliding her hand around, she found the source. She knew what it was by the feel of the sheath material. Pulling out the sword from under her pillow, Kagome's grandpa gasped for he never seen anything more mysterious.

"Kagome, hand the sword to me. It's possessed and has caused the doctors to give up hope on your recovery," Kagome's grandpa insisted to her!

"It's not possessed!" Kagome yelled at him, which he then backed away a little. She also ignored the fact that he mentioned the "doctors giving up hope" on her.

Kagome, then, sensed three jewel shards coming from above! "Where's Inuyasha? Is he here?" Thinking her dream or whatever had something to do with it.

Sota replied with a nod, "He and some other people with a big cat headed toward the roof. The demon almost came into this room, if he didn't show up."

Kagome was shocked. _He's here, and he's alive_, she thought to herself.

She hovered Tetsusaiga in front of Sota's face. "Listen carefully, Sota. Go to the roof and give this back to Inuyasha. Tell him not to worry about me. I don't care what happens to me. I just don't want him to die."

After giving the message to Sota, Kagome gave the sword to him. Sota was just stupefied. _What did she mean by 'dying?'_ He didn't ask any questions, for Kagome was glaring and pleading to him. All he wanted to do was retreat away from those eyes.

When Kagome watch him leave the room, she began to feel like someone just pulled the life out of her like a jolt of electricity.

"Kagome!" her grandpa exclaimed when he saw her whence in pain.

Kagome's mom and the doctor ran in the room, breaking their conversation.

The teenager's body was floating like someone was picking her up with one arm under her body. Her eyes were half closed and glazed over. Kagome's body was limp in midair!

"What's happening to her?!" her mom cried out.

__

To Be Continued…

A/N: I want to apologize again for the delay. It's getting close to finals and it has been difficult to write for fun. I tried to make it up to you by submitting more than one chapter, but it wasn't meant to be. College life can do that to you, you know?


	9. A Horrifying Discovery!

*Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

This is the moment, this chapter is finally completed! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. If you think it's better than the other chapters it's probably because the other chapters were written in the summer with only a few tweeks. Let me know what you think! If I get enough reviews for this fic, I may continue it with a sequel. R & R!

****

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

__

Chapter 9: A Horrifying Discovery!

Sota ran back to the room when he heard his mother scream. _Is this what Sis meant about 'dying?'_ he thought worriedly.

He watched in horror as Kagome's stomach rose, almost like a back bend, and then collapsed unconscious. Sota thought about Kagome's words again and remembered it was Inuyasha that she didn't want to die. _She had also said, 'I don't care what happens to me.' Did she know?_ Walking cautiously toward the inside of the room, he stopped abruptly and realized the sword was still in his hands. "Sis wanted me to give this to Inuyasha and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

There wasn't a moment to lose! Sota ran, carrying the Tetsusaiga, toward the roof where his hero and the big cat and friends were fighting.

***

"Here, Shippo," Sango said giving the little fox child a poison mask. She had recruited more, since they were going against a demon with such power to make, even Inuyasha, ill.

That's when Sango thought, _The poison surrounding Inuyasha, even though he's wearing a mask, will make him more ill than before_.

The plan to get Marimu on the roof was a success, but many ventilation systems were everywhere, so it was up to Kilala and Shippo's fire attacks and, with a little help, Miroku's wind tunnel to keep the demon at bay. Sango and Inuyasha tried everything in their power to defeat him. It was difficult to achieve because, even with the fire attacks, couldn't phase Marimu long. He simply would divide himself while in his poisonous mist form.

__

How are going to stop him? Inuyasha asked himself, _As long as Tetsusaiga is protecting Kagome…_

Inuyasha stopped in his thoughts when he heard footsteps running towards them from inside. Before the uninvited guest showed itself, he knew by the scent who it was.

That's when Marimu threw another gas bomb toward the half-demon. _I'm getting a little sick of this_, Inuyasha thought to himself. Once the canister of gas was close enough, Inuyasha pulled his fist back and punched it back to his attacker, spraying a little of the gas in his eyes.

The half-demon flinched back covering and rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. Luckily, he was able to remove the gas from attacking all of his eyes and didn't become blind in the process.

Glancing back at what he had done, saw Marimu flinching as well. The gas must have affected his body more than he thought. The poisonous demon hadn't expected any of his victims to repel back at him.

Using the opportunity, Inuyasha jumped toward the door that supposedly had the familiar scent coming ever closer.

Sango was the first to notice this change of strategy. She nearly called out to him asking what he was doing, but thought best not to. He had a difficult time fighting Marimu and had not completely healed from the illness he had encountered. _I must trust in his judgement_, she thought, _he would never run from a battle without a reason. Maybe he needs recovery time_, she added finally.

With that Inuyasha opened the roof door and quickly stepped in.

Miroku saw silver hair disappear and wondered the same as Sango. "We need to distract Marimu as much as we can, Sango," he whispered to her, since he wasn't too far.

Shippo had used Marimu's flinch to jump on Kilala on the opposite side of him. Kilala welcomed him and leaped toward her human companion to understand what Miroku and Sango were discussing.

"Where's—" Shippo's mouth was covered by Sango very quickly and told him what they thought Inuyasha was doing. He nodded in reply and scampered toward his original position along with Kilala. Miroku and Sango just placed twenty feet between them in front of the roof door, where their demon friend had concealed himself into.

***

"What are you doing here with Tetsusaiga?!" Inuyasha asked Sota one floor below the roof.

Inuyasha had fled through the roof door just moments ago, smelling a similar scent of his Kagome. Knowing she would never forgive him if something happened to her younger brother, he decided to meet him before reaching the door.

Sota was breathing heavily. He had ran carrying the heavy sword three floors dodging doctors, avoiding elevators, and policemen who thought he was suspicious. He was able to give them the slip thanks to the exercise and experienced running from soccer practices. Once he caught his breath, handed Inuyasha, his hero, the heavy, mystical metal. "I'm just doing what Kagome told me to do."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha thought out loud surprised, "Is she okay?"

Sota just lowered his head shielding his eyes. He remembered the awful scene he saw when his sister had acted strangely and reacted with pain. Sota recovered quickly and retold his hero what she had told him. "She told me to tell you that she doesn't want you to die," he hesitated then continued, "What does she mean, Inuyasha?" Under his breath he added, "And why did she say she doesn't care what happens to her?"

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. Whether or not Sota knew it, but he did hear the last part. _Something did happen_, he thought to himself. The half-demon decided now wasn't the time to ask questions. With the sword still in his hands, he told Sota, "Go back and protect your sister," ending with a smirk. The boy quickly nodded and ran back, hoping Kagome had recovered and woke from her unconsciousness.

Inuyasha could sense something was wrong with Kagome. _The faster I get rid of Marimu, the sooner I can help her illness_, he concluded to himself.

__

To Be Continued…


	10. Surviving the Battle of Poison

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry for that, but I have good news. I felt so bad for the long awaited next chapter that this one is the longest I've ever written! Yay! I hope you enjoy it.

****

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

__

Chapter 10: Surviving the Battle of Poison

Marimu regained his posture, transforming to his human form and evaporating back to his poisonous mist form several times. He kept thinking why his enemies weren't using his weakness as their chance to strike back. He had heard the child demon beginning to say something with a tone of concern and anger. He put the thought aside and began to reformulate and come up with another attack.

Inuyasha walked through the door to the roof with Tetsusaiga on his hip, his face full of anger and utter confidence. _I know I can defeat this demon_, he told himself, _And I know I can save Kagome, whatever her problem is now_.

Sango, Miroku, and the others had just repositioned themselves and began to plan how to distract Marimu for Inuyasha. Both the demon slayer and the monk turned to see their friend returning. His right hip was towards them hiding the fang from their sights.

Marimu, coincidently had regained himself from the counter attack and saw what Miroku and Sango saw. "You'll regret your strategy, half-breed," he hissed at the arrogant dog demon, never knowing the enemy had left for a few moments.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as if summoning the strength from within; his snarling angry frown was exchanged with an evil smirk. "I should say the same to you."

"What was that?"

"You messed with the wrong 'half-breed' when you poisoned Kagome. This ends now." With that he hovered his hand over the hilt of Tetsusaiga and pulled it out slowly, but with grace and agility. With his stance still in the same position after appearing from the door, he pointed the transformed sword at the full-blooded demon with a snarling warning. "Your poison and presense reeks!" Pivoting the rest of his body to face him, he charged with the mystical metal hovered over his shoulder to strike.

In the far distance, Shippo finally had the chance to determine what Inuyasha was holding. _It's Tetsusaiga!_ He thought to himself. _But I thought it was with Kagome._ Then a thought dawned on him, "Wait a second! If Tetsusaiga is her then what's protecting Kagome?!"

Inuyasha flinched at the thought. He knew nothing was protecting her, but his first concern was to be rid of the source that started the whole thing.

Sango hadn't thought of Kagome. Oh, sure it was a deep intention, but too far in the back of her mind to bring to the surface. Marimu was the ony thing on her thoughts fro the difficulty of defeating him was becoming too great and was only relieved to see Inuyasha's sword to stop the menance. She realized her mistake and guilt creeped over her head like a child hiding from a storm under a blanket. _The poison must have gone to my head_, she thought logically, but at the same time felt it was only an excuse to calm her nerves.

Miroku, on the other hand, thought differently. He already knew that without the sword, Kagome was defenceless. In just a split second, he wanted to run to the kitsune and play Inuyasha's role by placing multiple bumps on his small head. His realization about the sword and how it played towards Kagome's safety was soon out in the open, but not by him but by…Marimu!

He had heard the kitsune and with the flinch Inuyasha had supported, gave him the time to dodge his strike. He had split in two separate clouds of gas and flew straight left and straight right, on Shippo's right and Kilala's left.

"So that's how I couldn't get closer to that girl without getting shocked. It was that sword. I had wondered what had happened to it after I threw gas at you the first time."

And with that his two "pieces" whirled around and around to form two poisonous, purple tornados.

The force from the whirlwinds made the poison from Marimu's body grow. Everyone tried to grab onto something from the building in hopes of not drifting away. It was nearly a success except for Shippo.

"Someone help me!" he cried as he flew in the air. Kilala heard his cry first and let go of the lead pipe she was holding with her mouth.

Sango, who was being pushed further and further away from her cat companion couldn't reach her in time to help secure her to the pipe. All she could do was grasp Miroku's waist, who used his staff to hug onto another more sturdy thick pipe.

Inuyasha meerly used Tetsusaiga, now stationed in the concrete roof, to hold his ground. He saw Shippo in the distance, fluttering away.

"Shippo!"

Before he could come up with a plan to catch him, Kilala jumped in.

She caught hime by the scruff of his vest and struggled back to the battlefield. She couldn't fly at her normal pace just as much as a swimmer trying to swim against the current.

It finally seemed Marimu's tornados had reached their maximum force for Kilala was getting ever closer to her comrades.

When she finally reached the roof's edge, Marimu tossed another gas granade.

The fumes were stronger than before, probably because of the whirlwinds. The combination of the two resulted in a bad situation. They were so strong that Sango's masks were not helping her or her friends.

Inuyasha and the others coughed, but his was worse. His illness from his and the demon's last encounter had not completely lifted and the gases were making it more uncomfortable. As the whirlwinds died away, he clenched onto his stomach hoping his uneasiness would disappear entirely by a single touch, but he vomited anyway. His eyes began to show blurry objects and he finally passed out again, but not before he saw a purple figure leave the area through the air vent.

__

Kagome.

(A/N: how was that? I hope you liked it. I've thought ahead and I think there's at least five chapters left. Trust me, it will be good—possibly end with a cliffie! Haha! I am cruel!)

__

To Be Continued…


	11. The Mysterious End of Marimu

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay for updating. I was in the reading mood. This is good for all my readers cause my writing reflects what I read, which means better descriptions! Anyway, I finally got to write again and have gone beyond what I usually do! I've written about three new chapters, but I'm only giving you this one for right now. Just think: the updates will come faster this way. Enjoy!

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

Chapter 11: The Mysterious End of Marimu

Marimu laughed as he floated through the vents to his target. _I knew those fools couldn't stop me_, he thought. After a moment of contemplating, he added, _but they did put up a good fight, especially that cat demon_.

He rethinks back to the power behind Kilala's fire attacks, which hurt worse than Shippo's. Also how she was able to save the little runt too.

A very short time later, he thought how this whole battle began. _Once I saw that bee with those jewel shards, I couldn't resist sucking up to Naraku. He has poison in his veins just like me. If I could keep doing his dirty work maybe I could obtain a few more shards_, he thought to himself.

An evil smirk crossed his face, even though onlookers couldn't see one at all. _Once I have enough jewel shards, I can be the All-Powerful Marimu! I'll be unstoppable—_"

As he floated, he glanced down another vent, which displayed a hall of the hospital with a small black-headed, recognizable figure running below. _That girl's brat!_ His smile of discovery morphed into an evil smirk with a plan.

I sure hope Inuyasha can beat that thing, Sota thought to himself. He kept running. He was too concerned for Kagome's safety to fool around.

Up ahead he recognized the policeman he dodged away from earlier. _Should I slow down? No I can't. I've got to get to Sis_. With the determination locked into his system, he floored it.

The policeman saw the speed demon and identified him right away as the suspicious boy with a weapon, which to him looked like an antique sword that had to have been stolen. How something so priceless would be in a hospital, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to let this boy get pass him again even thought the sword was no longer in his possession. "Hey, boy, stop!"

And the chase began.

Marimu saw this spectacle and didn't like this blue guy spoiling his plan.

At the next vent, he swiftly flew through and lightly brushed the man's hairy nostrils. Once done, flew back up in the ventilation system and continued following the boy.

Just as Sota turned a corner the poison reached its maximum in the officer's body. The poison flowed through his veins like a straw and quickly filled his system, gasping for air. His face turned red then blue and finally passed out with a purple complexion and foam at the mouth, eyes dilated. Once the doctors reached him after seeing the face color changes, he had died from the deadly, ancient toxin.

Sota was unaware of the situation behind him. His main concern was getting back to Kagome, for her and Inuyasha's sake, "Go back and protect your sister," is what he had said, and the little boy was determined to help his hero in any way he could.

Finally, he reached his ill sister's room. What he saw were two adults with angry faces, one looking out the far window and the other standing next to Kagome's bed, producing signs with his hands and deep in his thoughts, humming.

Kagome, on the other hand, looked as if she were merely sleeping at home, except her face was a little paler than normal.

Sota turned his head away from the sight. It just reminded him how she was poisoned in the first place. All he had witnessed was the purple gas oozing out of Kagome's right ear. Her eyes began to dilate and her body, but mostly her face was sweating immensely with a white complexion along with it.

Once his sister's body was away from his young eyes he caught the stern look of his mother. Reluctantly, he walked nervously to her and asked, "Mom? What's—"

The grieving older woman cut him off. "I'm just upset at the doctors, Sota. Usually, I don't get this way, but how the they could just give up on your sister's health is something I can't forgive," she added with more hatred, "What if it was one of us and not Kagome? Maybe not poisoned, but something worse? What is this world coming to that even those serving the people refuse to serve…"

She babbled on and on, which was somewhat interesting and annoying at the same time to Marimu. He had entered the room around the same instant the boy did. Hearing how his poison was too much for this era intrigued him, but the constant babbling infuriated him. Now was the time to carry out his plan.

Marimu formed a hand from his cloud-like form and used it to lift the vent up from the system pipes and dropped a gas can into the room.

He waited patiently as the hissing from the container grew louder and louder. _It's only a matter of time now. I don't usually resort to having my victims fall asleep, but Naraku said only to attack the girl. I must do as he says or I'll never receive more shards of the jewel_. While waiting for the sleeping gas to spread, he suddenly thought, _But why just the girl? He had said to not hurt the family if she had one, but that doesn't make any sense_.

Before he pondered some more on the subject, the hissing from the sleeping gas had stopped.

Perfect, he said to himself.

He floated through the vent gaps and saw everyone including his target asleep.

"I'll have my reward yet," he said victoriously as the demon flew closer to the unsuspecting body that was Kagome.

When he was a couple of feet from her pale face, a hand reached out with such speed, like that of a demon's, and grasped his skull.

Marimu never saw it coming. He couldn't figure how anyone could find his head amongst his poisonous mist form. Not only that but also know where his jewel shards were. The cold hand's palm was placed over the shards—the demon's welcoming forehead.

The hand began to crush his skull, plate by plate, and then Marimu heard the monotone voice of the girl he was seeking to kill.

"There is no reward. Your job was to distract the half demon." After a short pause the sinister voice continued, "Thank you for making this body numb with sleep. Now he is in control."

Marimu tried very hard to speak. He gasped out, "Who's 'he'?"

The girl's voice laughed and said, "Master Naraku has no need for you anymore." Once said her miko powers enhanced by the newfound power inside her body. She blasted him and quickly engulfed him inside her hand along with the shards now embedded into her palm.

To Be Continued…

A/N: How's that for a twist?! Everyone should be able to tell by now that this story is only getting started. It may be a little over five more chapters, but believe me, it's a good one. The next chapter should be up within the next week. It's called _Kagome's Blood and Betrayal_. See you then.


	12. Tragic Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

A/N: Okay, I said I would update within the week, but I got a little preoccupied: new video games, new books, etc. I also had decided to combine two of my chapters at the last minute. This is the chapter before that, but I'm sorry to say it's short. In the process of creating this new organization the titles are different as well. Enjoy anyway and please r & r!

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

Chapter 12: Tragic Mystery

Inuyasha woke up with his puddle of dried vomit next to him. The smell…well, it wasn't a good smell. But the vomit wasn't what woke him up. It was the scent of blood. The one smell he hoped he would never feel in his nostrils.

"Kagome!"

His eyes widened as he ran to the edge of the building, following the scent, looking over the concrete wall-like railing. He nearly jumped over, but what stopped him was the sight he saw many stories below. There were about three people gathered around a slab of concrete with smears of red and stained-smothered glass of the same color around and in the cracks of the area.

Inuyasha hoped to Buddha that Kagome's body wasn't among the carnage below, but his nose never lies. Kagome's blood was most definitely the red he witnessed. He wasn't going to believe it! Focusing his eyes, he stared harder at the sight. To his relief Kagome's body wasn't there! She didn't jump, he predictably sighed.

With his keen ears, he heard a piece of glass falling from Kagome's window toward the people below. Luckily men in blue outfits asked people to step aside just as the glass hit the ground with a crash.

At this sound, Kilala awoke, but quickly ran to Inuyasha's side when she smelled Kagome's blood too. She looked over the edge and began to whimper.

Inuyasha placed his clawed hand on her large demon formed head for reassurance, or maybe he was in denial.

Shippo was the next to awake. Not as quickly as the other demons, but, he too, began to pick up the scent of Kagome's blood. He didn't waste much time, he ran to Inuyasha screaming.

Miroku and Sango seemed to have awakened at the same time, they had forgotten for a brief moment what had just occurred when they heard Shippo scream.

"Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome?!"

This completely woke Miroku and Sango from their daze.

Before Shippo and the others would stand along side the two demons, Inuyasha straddled Kilala, and she flew down to where Kagome's room once was before the window mysteriously shattered.

"Wait, Inuyasha, Kilala! Where are you going?!" Miroku called out.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He wanted to know what caused Kagome's blood to end up splattered all over the ground below.

Inuyasha began to recall what Sota had mentioned earlier, "And she said she doesn't care what happens to her." _Did Kagome know something that I didn't? Did she know this was going to happen?_ He thought, then added, _Stupid wench! Trying to think of others is not helping her situation_. _She's probably in Marimu's hands right now_.

His expression changed when he and Kilala floated closer to Kagome's window. It had broken into billions of cracks with many pieces below surrounding the people. What made Inuyasha whence was the sight and smell of Kagome's blood sticking o the sharp edges of the broken fragments.

She either struggled or jumped, Inuyasha thought. _By the looks of the scene I would say she had struggled more than jumped._ _No mortal could survive a fall this high. Her body would have been left on the pavement cause that's what Marimu's mission was, wasn't it?_ _If his task was to kill Kagome, why would he take her somewhere? Why not kill her here at the hospital?_

He decided to look inside the room. Maybe his thoughts were getting the better of him. I hate to say this, but there's no reason for Marimu to take Kagome away. And she couldn't have jumped. _There's got to be more to it_, he thought to himself. What he saw inside made no sense. Not only was Kagome's body not found, but also her family seemed to be just dozing. This is getting too weird for me, he finally concluded with a headache.

Doctors were already inside checking on the family, so Inuyasha thought this would be a good time to leave before someone got suspicious.

As he flew up back to his friends, a patient who was incredibly old promptly opened his window and yelled, "It's him I tell you!" the old man pointed at Inuyasha as he yelled toward the doctors behind him in his room. "He's the one that made that girl jump and still move after falling. He's the one! The Evil One's among us!" After the ruckus the doctors quickly carried the insane old man away.

Inuyasha's ears and eyes became alert immediately. _She…she did jump?!_ Inuyasha cried to himself in disbelief. _But wait, how could she 'move' after a fall?_

Kilala nearly reached the roof when the wind picked up. Inuyasha covered his nose with his huge sleeves as a reflex when he had instantaneously smelled Kagome's blood again. He looked over the horizon and noticed where the smell was leading. "Kilala, grab the others and follow Kagome's blood back toward the shrine, her house, where the well is," Inuyasha whispered in her twitching ear.

Kagome, do you have any idea what's going on? He thought as he glanced toward the shrine.

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Broken Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

A/N: Here's the combined chapter I mentioned in the previous entry. This one is probably the first of a few dramatic scenes. Just a warning is all. Enjoy!

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

Chapter 13: Broken Kagome

Inuyasha leaped and flew from building to building toward the well. The closer he was to his destination, the stronger the smell of Kagome's blood became.

This can't be good, Inuyasha thought worriedly. _If her blood is this strong, then her injuries must be fatal. Marimu will pay for this! Oh, Kagome, please be okay_.

He quickened his pace until he was nearly out of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's sights.

"I wish I knew what was going on," Sango said as Kilala tried to catch up to the half demon. "I couldn't get a good glimpse at what Inuyasha saw off the hospital roof. I had heard the man about a girl falling, but that couldn't have been Kagome, could it?"

Miroku felt the same. By the time he looked down from the roof, there were too many people in blue jackets around the area to even have a clue what the situation was or how it occurred, for that matter. The sounds of the old man's voice trail on and on about a girl jumping made his skin crawl too.

Shippo, on the other hand, was able to see the mess below even if it was for only a second. Unfortunately, he was in the same predicament as Inuyasha; he knew it was Kagome's blood, heard the insane old man yell about how she jumped, and her body was no where to be found. For this reason, he remained quiet. Why bring up a tragic mystery when there wasn't a conclusion yet?

After many leaps, Inuyasha could clearly see the shrine ahead. As intoxicating as Kagome's strong scent of blood was, he quickened his pace. _Please be alive, Kagome!_

One final leap made him glance toward the shrine steps below. A lengthy trail of red blood tracked a jagged line among the white towering steps.

Inuyasha become more nervous, worried, and afraid with each second while in midair.

With so much blood loss, she doesn't stand a chance, Inuyasha thought. He quickly changed his attitude and promised himself he would save her, no matter the cost.

He landed with ease between the shrine gate and the God Tree.

Inuyasha coughed. The red scent was atrocious now. After a few more rough coughs, he clenched his stomach. He had completely forgotten how ill he was.

Marimu will pay for both of our illnesses, he thought when he remembered the full-blooded demon's gas that made him ill and the fact he had made some poison run through Kagome's system, nearly killing her.

He stopped his thoughts and walked closer to the tree and placed a hand on it to lean against. _If she were poisoned, she sure as hell wouldn't be bleeding and moving after jumping out of a building_. Inuyasha finally quit thinking. The noxious fumes, the feeling in his stomach, and now a headache forming wasn't what he wanted right now.

With the realization that he was still ill brought his symptoms to the surface again. He could already see drops of his sweat falling on the shrine grounds. The churning of his stomach quickened, and his headache became a massive jackhammer on his head.

While watching more drops fall, he began to smell honey and lilacs, but drenched in a blood-like scent. Inuyasha slowly lifted his head to see a horribly disfigured young girl in a long, light blue, wrap-around shirt.

He stood upright from leaning on the tree, forgetting his sickness, and could only whence at the sight and condition his Kagome was in.

She was cut everywhere, from her face to her toes. Yes, even her toes were mangled.

Inuyasha didn't understand why she wasn't wearing shoes like she normally did.

Each of her cuts were more like severe gashes, leaving large trails of blood down her arms, legs, and weird clothing.

What made Kagome look worse was her legs. He could easily tell they were broken, with both of them in dislocated places and the sound of bones cracking with each step she took toward the center of the shrine grounds facing the God Tree, eyes covered by her bushy bangs for her head was bowed.

The next image he saw was somewhat strange and more confusing than how she was able to come back home seemingly alone. In her left hand were her bow and one arrow down by her side.

At this point, Kilala had appeared at the shrine gate with her comrades now dismounting from her back.

"Oh, Great Buddha!" Sango said as she held tight to her boomerang with one hand and covered her eyes with the other.

Miroku tried to look away too by staring at the ground clenching his golden staff. What he found there was a wide-eyed, frozen kitsune. He quickly bent down placed Shippo's head to his chest to keep him from staring at his repulsive looking adoptive mother. Then he quickly asked, "Inuyasha, how did—"

The half demon broke his statement as his own thoughts played over his tongue like keys on a piano playing music, "Kagome, where is Marimu? How did you escape from him? How were you able to survive the fall back at the hospital?"

All his theories that came to this event was that Marimu struggled with her, she jumped in order to get away, but the poisonous demon picked her up and carried her here. But beyond that was a complete mystery to him. _It was possible that Marimu was going to take Kagome back to the Sengoku Era to his master_, Inuyasha thought, _but the demon told him that he was to kill her, not bring her to his boss._

Kagome never replied to his question. She was completely still as a statue. Her body slumped a little to the side as if the bow and arrow were weighing her down. Her blood had slowed but everyone could tell that too much had already overflowed from her pale body.

The demons physically present were glad Kagome stopped moving. The sound of her cracking and breaking bones that followed each of her lingering steps was unbearable to their sensitive ears.

Using the opportunity to stop her from walking any further, Inuyasha ran to her and lightly grasped the girl by the shoulders, shaking them carefully. All the while, never noticing her warm blood and cold flesh against his clawed hands. Her blood continued to flow, oozing between his strong fingers that could easily tear a demon in two.

Shippo finally pulled away from Miroku when he heard Inuyasha's footsteps. He knew something more was wrong with Kagome. He could feel it, but his young mind couldn't express it or explain it. _Whatever the problem is_, he thought, _I know Inuyasha or Miroku will figure it out_.

Miroku was surprised to see his half demon friend run to Kagome's injured body. He knew something mysterious and evil was surrounding the shrine grounds. There were only two explanations for these strange auras: either Marimu was lurking in the shadows somewhere and all this was a trap or—

Sango just felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She didn't care if Marimu was around or not. All she cared for right now was Kagome. Inuyasha had run to her best friend, but all Sango could feel was the guilt weighing her down. Before, she was only focused on the battle and not the main objective. Now, this realization made her feel downgraded as she slid to her knees. Tears were forming from her eyes. _How could I have been so foolish?_ She asked herself. She glanced up to her injured friend to find some kind of answer.

Sango was closer to her victimized friend than any of the other riders from Kilala's back. That's how she was able to see it. Kagome's eyes were clouded with very little life in them. _I know those eyes_, she said to herself. _Where have I seen them before?_ She, just as quickly as a finger snap, recalled her family battling at the Lord/Naraku's castle. One by one, her friends and father were murdered. Sango followed the movement of the ax-and-chain weapon returning to its master. She was horrified to see her own brother, Kohaku, was the one who killed them. She saw those eyes, his yellow eyes, were clouded and with no life—wait! That's when he was taken over by the spider demon. Then that means—.

"Inuyasha!"

The half demon turned his head to face the monk, loosening his grip on the girl in the process. Miroku tried to warn his half demon friend that this could be a trap and not to let her deformed body distract him from letting his guard down. He knew it would for himself if he were the silver-haired demon.

Using the moment to her advantage, Kagome leaped with God-like speed twenty feet back.

"Inuyasha! Kagome is possessed!" Before Sango could finish her sentence, the mangled girl quickly loaded her arrow to the bow and let it fly without a second thought.

Inuyasha never saw the arrow coming. He felt the burning sensation on his demon blood. He first glanced at the arrow in his chest then up to his attacker. _Kagome!_ He thought. She was in the exact same pose as Kikyo!

He tried to reach out to her to give her comfort, her warm blood slipping from the tips of his claws and open palm. He knew she wouldn't have done it. There was no way. From the beginning when he heard she jumped out the window and could still move from the fall that something wasn't right. _Why didn't I see it? _He screamed to himself. _Is this what Sota was talking about? Is this what Kagome knew was going to happen to her?_

Inuyasha now realized that Kagome had sacrificed herself. He knew this before he passed out from the hit of the arrow. He knew her moods and how she always stayed by him no matter what. If he yelled at her made her sad, or felt he had let her down, he would see it in her chocolate eyes. To his dismay, they were now a grayish-brown. _Sango's right. Kagome was possessed_. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to have the strength to snarl at whoever made her suffer: whether Marimu, _where ever_ he was, or his master, _whoever_ he or she was.

He remembered what her brother told him before going into battle with Marimu, "She told me to tell you that she doesn't want you to die."

Then Inuyasha slipped into unconsciousness with only the suffering Kagome on his mind.

To Be Continued…


	14. Kagome and the Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work, _Inuyasha_.

A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time since I had updated, but never fret. I have an extra long chapter for you! Just so you all know, I haven't updated because I was blooming with new ideas. First, I've decided to add a new character to the fic from a book I've read. I believe people call them: OFC's. Also, I have three (or two, however you look at it) new fics. One will be my first crossover with Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha! And the other is just a fun little thing I wanted to try out, but there are two parts, sequels, trials, or however you want to put it together that deals with weddings.

Okay, enough babbling. On with the fic.

Naraku's Revenge and Kagome's Suffering

Chapter 14: Kagome and the Voice

Kagome was resting in the hospital after the Tetsusaiga was carried away to its owner.

Inuyasha, please be safe. Stay alive…for me. After those thoughts had remained clear and focused in her mind, she felt a sudden jolt of electric energy flow through her. She tried to scream from the pain, but the energy's force made her body become paralyzed.

She didn't hear it at first, but now the laugh from her nightmare became louder and clearer. It was as if the cackling voice was what was paralyzing her.

Kagome knew this voice, knew it too well. Ever since Miroku first mentioned him, and the first time they were face-to-face after coming mysteriously back from the well when she found the Sacred Jewel in the well.

Naraku! Where are you?! Kagome yelled in her head.

No answer, only the screams and worried shouts she could hear from her family in her room.

Dammit! Where is he?!

The cackle returned louder than before. Her ears felt like they could bleed from the booming voice.

She wasn't sure for how long the laughing continued, but it steadily slowed. She began to gain control of her body again!

When she had enough control to move, she turned her head around the room. The first person she could get a glimpse of was--.

"Grandpa?" She had control of her lips and throat too!

"Ah, Kagome! You're holding out well, my dear. There's nothing wrong with you. I threatened the evil demon away," he said holding up some slips of parchment that read, "away demon."

She replied with a weak smile. Her body was still not completely out of paralysis, and was taking a toll on her.

She laid back, relaxed and closed her eyes. Her legs and arms were still reviving from the paralysis. Since, she was letting time take its course, she waited.

While doing so, she caught the sound of her mother's voice. It sounded like she was yelling to someone. _Something_ _must be wrong?_ She thought. _Mom hardly ever yells_.

Before she could make out what her mom was saying, her Grandpa began chanting.

"Away evil spirit. Away demon. Away evil…"

A short time later she heard footsteps and Sota's voice.

"Mom? What's,"

Then, abruptly her mom's voice joined in. "I'm just angry at the doctors, Sota. Usually, I don't get this way, but how the doctors could just give up on your sister's health is something I can't forgive--."

Her mom continued to speak and her grandpa continued chanting, but what caught her attention now was her sixth sense.

I sense the jewel shards! A demon's nearby! She tried to warn her family, but her body began to become numb again.

No! Not now!

At least her other senses were functional. Not far from her bed, she heard something metal fall to the floor, from where she didn't know. Soon after the sound ceased, a hissing sound was surprisingly loud and clear.

Kagome looked around the best she could under paralysis and quickly noticed her family not hearing either, for her mom and Sota were still talking. She could hear them faintly through the hiss, while her Grandpa was barely above a whisper, still chanting.

Why can't they hear, or at least see, what fell? Kagome thought frustrated at her inconveinence. _How could they _not_ hear it?_

That was the last thought she could muster for her mind began to reel out of control. She felt as though she were Dorothy inside her house when the tornado continued spinning. During the spinning, her eyes clouded and began to feel sleepy. She tried not to succumb to it, but to no avail.

As she was nearing the deepest sleep she ever had, the same cackling laugh returned as if it were a reoccurring nightmare.

"Sleep, Kagome. Sleep."

Kagome now knew what the evil incarnate wanted from her; the reason was unclear, though.

What do I do?! Kagome screamed to herself. _I can't let him get away with this!_

Then she came up with a risky plan. Before she could decipher it all, she blacked out momentarily.

When she came to, she felt reborn with the feeling of intense power, almost demon-like. Her hearing, sight, smell, and strength tripled. And she relished every bit of it.

Her ears soon picked up a hissing sound, but it wasn't coming from the metal object on the floor; that had stopped. This was coming from above. She knew _who_ it was. Exactly who it was.

It's time to put his_ plan into motion_, Kagome said to herself.

She heard the poisonous mist form of Marimu descend form the ventilation system above her. He came a little closer before saying, "I'll have my reward yet."

Kagome wanted to wrinkle her nose in disgust. This demon doesn't know that he was merely a decoy to his employer, her master.

Arrogant fool, she replied to herself as she thrusted her hand out with her newfound strength and speed, and began clasping her delicate, yet strong fingers over his skull, crushing it little by little. Her advantage was not only his unsuspecting part in this job, but her ability to determine where his head was among the misty form. Usually a hand would become bitten and filled with poison, but her powers were far greater than his, to his terms.

Her eyes finally opened after the numbness caused them to close during the overflow of power, which now focused on the three jewel shards in her victim's forehead.

Kagome wanted that power, _needed_ that power. With her miko abilities still in tact, she began summoning the strength within to put this now worthless trash out of his misery.

She continued crushing his skull, though, to retrieve the jewel shards and give them better access to her body.

This would be a good time to tell that worthless demon how so worthless he is to our employer.

"There is no reward. Your job was to distract the half demon," Kagome smirked along with her monotone voice. _Let that sink in, demon_.

"Thank you for making this body numb with sleep. Now _he_ is in control."

Kagome continued crushing the demon's skull. She could feel all the miko energy that she needed to finish him off.

She was about to when Marimu gasped out, "Who's 'he?'"

The smirk on the girl's face became wider then laughed at him. She loved every minute of his demise. "Master Naraku has no need for you anymore."

The girl finally had enough of the poisonous demon and used the miko energy she had gathered to suck him and the jewel shards inside. _With this new power, he'll disintegrate inside me_, Kagome smirked again.

The evil grin blossomed into a large smile, for the jewel shards began taking effect. Using them and her miko powers, she destroyed the surrounding machinery attached to her, and leaped off the bed.

When she landed on her feet, she saw a sleeping old man on the ground. For some reason she continued staring at him.

Why can't I keep my eyes off of him? She asked herself.

She quickly turned her head, diverting her eyes, but then she saw a woman's head facing her, sleeping too.

Mom?

Kagome began recalling the young woman from her distant memories.

"No! I don't know her! She's not important!"

Kagome held her head, nearly tearing the black strands of her hair out.

"No! My power!" she continued to fight the memories and a strange being trying to surface, or was it resurfacing?!

"My head!"

Her sensitive hearing was still fresh as she tried to escape the people around the room. On the other side of the door, heavy footsteps were approaching.

"I've got…to…get away!"

Kagome continued clutching her head, but backing into a window. It was solid, but knew it was her only way out, away from the intruders.

With her strength still in tact, she easily picked up a chair and began banging the thick glass.

By now, the people, she must have heard, came in with white coats on. The voice inside her began screaming for help to the visitors, but Kagome wouldn't allow it.

"No! I've got to get out of here!" With that she clutched her head once more to somehow contain the voice inside as she jumped towards the cracked window.

The men in white coats tried to help her. The doctor who had helped Kagome and had talked to her mother moments ago couldn't believe what he was seeing.

When he came into the room, the Higurashi family was on the floor while the fifteen-year-old girl was walking around holding her head, not to mention the damaged equipment that was recording her heart rate, blood pressure, and other important documented activities scattered in pieces all around the room.

Good thing nobody else occupied this room, the doctor thought.

After glancing around the carnage, he then looked up to see her and hear her yell of escape while running to the window. Before he was a foot away, Kagome was already falling to her suspected doom.

The voice inside Kagome continued to yell and scream and seemed to overpower her.

"No! I'm not going to lose my strength now!" She struggled with the being inside her without realizing she had hit the concrete below after the several-stories-high fall.

The voice inside Kagome began to get stronger. This realization came to her in a flash when she began to feel the excruciating pain of the cuts all over her body from the window, which was in pieces around her. _This being inside me must be weak_, she thought. _With my newfound strength, I know I can be healed easily, but if this voice doesn't stop yelling and trying to control me, I'll die for sure!_

Kagome slowly rose to her feet, hearing several bones crack through her sensitive ears. She screamed from the pain. _Yes, whoever is trying to control me is definitely weak_.

She took a few moments to control herself by remain standing. If she were to sit, she would break more bones and would probably have a hard time getting up again.

During these few moments many passersby had cautiously walked up to her. Would you walk up to someone who had just fallen from several stories up and still be alive?

"Miss?" one young man in his twenties asked the crippled Kagome. "I think…you need to…go back inside…the hospital," he stammered in his speech. He was nervous, especially on his first day of valet attendant at the very hospital Kagome was registered in. _This is definitely something they don't teach you to be prepared for in the orientation_, the man thought to himself.

Kagome ignored him and began to gain control of her body, plus return her demon strength. It was a slow process, but when more people started walking toward her, she had had enough. She pushed them aside and began walking to her destination.

With each step, the pain became less and less. Of course, many people tried to stop her from moving and return her to the hospital, but Kagome pushed them roughly aside; her strength returning little by little.

Weak creature! Kagome snickered. _With all the blood loss and from the fall, it's losing control. With my demon strength, I'll heal soon enough, though._

Even with her emmence strength returning, she still had difficulty walking. Kagome glanced down at her legs, an overflow of blood and some joints pointing in the wrong directions. _No wonder this body was in pain_, she thought.

In the corner of her eye, she witnessed many people staring at her, but never coming close in proxemity. _Heh! I can smell their fear!_ She grinned inwardly.

Also, in this range of vision was a trail of blood from the very spot she fell from. _Well, at least he won't have a hard time finding me. The master will finally receive his reward in this plan of his_.

Kagome continued walking to her destination. When the shrine steps came into view, she became more and more excited with each, rather painful step.

She struggled up the steps, losing her balance every other time. Getting fed up with the dizzy spells that included the imbalancing act, she looked up slowly to see how much further she had to go. _I'm not even half way up yet! I hope Marimu's gas doesn't wear off before I get up these damn stairs!_

After a grueling ten minutes, she succeeded at the top, but this was only the beginning for what Kagome's master had in store.

Regaining her posture and overcoming the dizziness, she headed for the house to her room. As she opened the front door, she groaned in remembrance that the room was on the second floor, which meant more steps.

Once Kagome made it to her door, she opened it, and breathing heavily from the climb, trudged to her bed. Kneeling beside it, she bent down and searched with her keen eyes the weapon she used against other demons in the Sengoku Jidai era.

Revealing the quiver and bow from the darkness under the bed, she placed it on top of the mattress.

Glaring at the weapon, she complained to herself why she could just leave it out in the open, so there wouldn't be more stressing movements from her body. Unfortunately, she knew the answer. Kagome didn't want Sota getting his hands on it and hurting himself.

Sota…

"No! Not again! Those people aren't important! I've got a job to do! And dammit, I'm going to FULFILL IT!!" With that last outburst, the battle inside between her and the inner creature trying to control her body began again.

In the process of regaining herself, she dug her tender nails into her face, adding more bleeding trails from those of the hospital window.

This lasted two minutes before scratching herself. When it was complete, she was exhausted to the point of fainting. Her eyes felt like they were glazed over. _I won't succumb to that! The being inside me might gain control again and I can't allow that to happen. Not now!_

Just as she accepted that promise, her keen ears picked up the swift sounds of footsteps. At first, she thought she had imagined it, but changed her mind when she smelled _him_.

"He's close. I must prepare myself."

Kagome quickly walked over to her bedding and fetched one arrow from her quiver and the bow, and walked cautiously downstairs to the battlefield that was soon to become reality.

"Almost time, master. Almost time."

She walked again carefully outside to face the half demon. When she found him he was clenching his stomach and sweating. _Heh! Marimu's gases do have great effects. Too bad I had to kill him_.

The next thing she knew was the halfling rising from his posture and looking at her as if he weren't ill at all. _Or maybe it was a good thing I killed that poisonous twit_.

Kagome walked a little closer hearing her own bones crack some more, but she showed no pain. _I'll heal soon enough. No point in showing any weakness now to the stupid half demon_. In doing so, she kept her eyes to the ground and relying on her ears to guide her towards her target.

She nearly forgot about her sense of smell when she heard the fire cat's arrival. And from the smell of it, the other companions of the half-breed dog as well.

Kagome heard the new arrivals gasp in shock.

"Oh, Great Buddha!" was the young female companion's shock spoken through words.

All Kagome could do was hide the grin with her bangs. She enjoyed their expressions, but now was ecstacic. _They haven't seen anything yet!_

She heard the monk speak to the silver-haired half breed, but the target interrupted him , looking straight at her, "Kagome, where is Marimu? How did you escape from him? How were you able to survive the fall?"

Kagome could smell the half demon's concern, which shocked her a little. _Why would he have this emotion towards me_, she thought. _It doesn't make sense. Doesn't he know I'm the enemy?_

She stopped walking, having difficulty doing so and thinking at the same time. _No! I can't give in! That creature inside me might take over again, and I can't show any emotions towards the target_.

Kagome slumped over a tad feeling the strength within her and the bow and arrow in her grasp. _I have a job to do_.

Before she could contemplate a second thought, her target ran to her and lightly grabbed her shoulders, shaking them. _He's not hurting me!_ She thought, _He _is_ a fool!_

Kagome also smelled guilt, but it was strong around the demon exterminator. She heard the material of her skin-tight black outfit move as she glanced, in the corner of her eye, to see the demon exterminator fall slowly to her knees.

Once she stopped falling, Kagome could smell salty liquid coming from the female companion. She hid her smirk for that. Kagome loved to see hopelessness and helplessness in people. _Just wait_, she thought, _the worst is yet to come_.

She didn't realize until it was too late that she had made a big mistake. They saw her face.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out.

When the half demon turned his head, she saw her only opportunity. Kagome leaped with her newfound strength and agility far enough to achieve her master's goal.

"Inuyasha! Kagome is possessed!"

She loaded the arrow to the bow and let go of the string with a twang. Kagome kept her gaze on her target. The half-breed had shock painted over his face as he looked down slowly at the arrow in his chest and his eyes then looked up towards her.

For a split second, he looked as though he was looking straight through her.

What came next shocked her the most, she could smell and see the concern for her in his eyes again.

No! He's supposed to be angry at me. Why isn't he? I don't understand!

As Kagome's victim slipped into unconsciousness, she instantly felt a bolt of energy consume her. The keen sense of hearing, smell, eyesight were fading.

"No! My powers!"

The creature inside Kagome tried to gain control again, and this time was succeeding!

As the amount of her demon strength, agility, and senses were fading, her body's wounds were screaming in pain. She began to feel her bones cracking little by little. Although Kagome didn't see it, she could feel her blood flow increasing. Her eyesight began to get fuzzy and feeling dizzy too as she passed out.

A/N: Okay, how was that? Believe it or not this chapter was going to be longer, but due to the amount of time that I had to update before I left for vacation, I thought this was good enough. Just so everyone knows, the crossover fic will _not_ be submitted until _this_ fic is finished. Mostly because the OFC that I mentioned in the beginning will start it off. It is a great possibility that I'll start it right after she's introduced, but nothing is set in stone. Anyway, please R & R! And I'll see you all when school starts…cause that's when I'll return. Bye for now.


End file.
